Dis? c'est quoi l'amour?
by Marry-black
Summary: [Yaoi, M pake c'est bien trash au début, Oneshot] Viendra t il encore, ce soir? est ce qu'il aura le courage de venir me voir, ce soir? ou vais je me consoler dans les bras de ces hommes sans saveur, comme tous les soirs?


Yo ! Minna !

AH Mon Dieu !!!! j'ai presque fait un angst !!!

Mais c'est torrible !!

Zorrible !

Norrible !!

Bref

Mais bon, je me rattrape sur la fin, je vais pas tout vous raconter mais bon…

(non, ce n'est pas parce que je fais du presque-angst qu'ils sont plus à moi qu'avant…)

Enjoy !

* * *

Le châtain s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui et se déversa dans ses entrailles, en s'agrippant à ses hanches glissantes de sueur.

Duo se cambra en crispant ses doigts sur les draps de satin couleur de sang, puis s'écroula mollement, alors que l'homme se retirait et partait dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, sans un mot.

Le natté se recroquevilla sur son lit et rabattit le drap sur lui, en écoutant distraitement le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. L'homme aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux et aux vêtements luxueux revint dans la chambre et il le sentit déposer un baiser sur une de ses mèches caramel.

Il partit comme d'habitude en lui laissant un généreux pourboire sur la table de nuit.

Des larmes amères coulèrent sur les joues du garçon alors qu'il sentait la semence de l'homme se répandre entre ses cuisses. Il n'irait pas dans la salle de bain, de toute façon l'eau n'enlèverait jamais toutes les souillures de son corps.

Comme d'habitude ce grand type l'avait ravagé…

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Comme d'habitude.

Comme tous les autres…

Il y avait lui d'abord, ce grand presque-rouquin qui semblait exercer un métier très important et qui aimait lui caresser les cheveux pendant l'acte,

Ce grand blond aux cheveux presque aussi long que les siens qui lui caressaient le creux des reins quand il le prenait,

Ou ce chinois qui brisait tous les clichés sur son peuple, et qui s'appliquait à le laver, le coiffer puis lui refaire sa tresse après l'avoir pris des heures durant.

Et puis tous ces autres dont il se rappelait à peine le visage, des jeunes, des vieux, des beaux, des laids, des gros, des minces, etc…

Il était humilié, chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour, rabaissé plus bas que terre…

Et pourtant…

Il aimait ça…

Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer…

Plus de deux jours passés sans se faire étreindre par un corps masculin et déjà il bouillonnait.

Ce feu intérieur ne lui laissait jamais de répit, il avait besoin de sentir un membre puissant et gorgé de vie aller et venir en lui, tout le temps.

Ce besoin incessant, un corps que d'aucun qualifieraient de parfait et un certain besoin d'argent l'avaient poussé à faire ce métier des plus dégradants, au lieu de pointer au chômage.

Il s'endormit sur ces sombres pensées, encore souillé des sécrétions de cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et partit se laver puis enfila son uniforme de bunny-boy, avant de descendre jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel particulier dans lequel il travaillait pour passer le bonjour à la gérante, Lady Une, puis descendit jusqu'au bar où il attendit pour entrer en scène, dans le show dont il était la star…

Avec un coup de chance il serait là…

Duo monta sur scène quand la musique changea et commença à se trémousser et se déhancher sensuellement en promenant sur la salle un regard méprisant et hautain, inaccessible.

Il s'arrêta quand il rencontra enfin le regard qu'il cherchait, bleu comme le fond de l'océan, insondable, profond, silencieux…

Il s'ancra dans ces yeux de glace et un irrépressible frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Cet homme était là presque tous les soirs, pas agglutiné devant la scène avec ces adorateurs de la chair qui tentaient par tous les moyens de toucher sa peau ou de glisser une offrande à sa beauté dans l'élastique de son shorty, non, lui il était assis un peu plus loin, sirotant sa vodka pomme, les yeux vissés sur lui, n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'un regard de connaisseur sur une œuvre d'art.

Pourtant, même si le possesseur de ce regard l'attirait irrésistiblement, il ne sentait pas cette chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas-ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il flashait sur un beau mâle, et surtout pour une fois il arrivait à réfléchir avec autre chose que le contenu de son micro-string en cuir noir.

Il ne l'imaginait pas nu dans ses bras en train de le prendre sauvagement à même la table où il était assis.

Il ne se sentait même pas excité par cet homme et pourtant, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer quand il le regardait, et une douce chaleur lui envahir la poitrine, chaleur totalement inconnue pour lui.

Il aurait voulu mieux le connaître, lui parler, s'approcher de lui, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir c'était son corps. Aussi il se déhancha de plus belle, faisant hurler la horde de loups affamés à ses pieds, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de son étrange admirateur.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il vit avec joie l'homme interpeller le barman et l'indiquer d'un mouvement de sourcil.

A la fin de son show, le barman en question l'appela et lui demanda si il prenait encore des clients à cette heure.

Normalement non mais il opina pour cette fois. Il voulait cet homme, tout entier, et s'il pouvait avoir au moins son corps il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Il espérait juste qu'il le laisserait le regarder dans les yeux pendant l'acte.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit, attendant le bon vouloir de son client. Quelques minutes plus tard, le client en question entra et vrilla de ses yeux glaciers le corps alangui sur le lit.

Duo se leva et s'approcha du beau brun, félinement, en se caressant sensuellement le torse. Son client lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'il allait déboutonner son shorty en cuir noir et le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin des plus tendres.

Il resta un instant à le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Arrête de jouer les aguicheurs, tu sais que tu me plais, je te vois me chercher des yeux tous les soirs pendant ton spectacle, tu vois bien que je ne regarde que toi… »

Duo se blottit contre sa poitrine en souriant béatement et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, comme pour oublier toutes ces années d'un travail dégradant et humiliant.

L'homme l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit et commença à lui embrasser tendrement les paupières, les pommettes, les joues et le front.

Duo se laissa aller à ses douces caresses et fut heureux que pour une fois le feu ardent ne le rongeait plus, car il pouvait entendre son cour battre la chamade, chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendue, allongé sur ce lit dans les bras d'un homme…

Alors…

C'était ça, l'Amour ?

En tout cas, cette chaleur qui parcourait sa poitrine était si délicieuse qu'il n'avait même pas envie de coucher avec lui et de la perdre.

Et apparemment ce beau ténébreux n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller plus loin. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser sur les paupières, il murmura :

« Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais…je t'aime, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, même si je dois payer pour ça…mais sache que si ça te dit, je peux te sortir de là et t'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un meilleur boulot… »

Duo se blottit un peu dans ces bras chauds et forts et hocha la tête.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la charité mais il aurait tout fait pour rester plus longtemps près de lui, entre ses bras, sentir son cœur battre toujours plus, sentir l'incendie qui brûlait dans son bas-ventre le reste du temps se calmer pour laisser la place à un tapis de braises rougeoyantes qui dispensaient une agréable chaleur dans tout son corps, et que ce beau brun saurait raviver le moment voulu, il en était sûr.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Duo s'étira en s'entortillant dans les draps de satin bleu roi. Il jeta un œil au réveil qui indiquait plus de 10h et un sourire éclaira ses traits. Heero avait insisté pour qu'il prenne un mois de vacances avant de commencer à chercher son nouveau travail, et lui-même avait posé son mois pour pouvoir rester auprès de lui.

Le brun revint dans la chambre, armé d'un plateau de petit déjeuner orné d'une rose dans un verre d'eau.

Duo sourit en faisant semblant de dormir, attendant le baiser qui ne tarda pas à se déposer sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ce rituel était immuable, mais ce matin là Heero glissa la main sous la couette pour caresser tendrement la hanche du natté qui se lécha les lèvres, il sentait la petit flamme renaître dans son ventre, mais ce n'était plus un besoin impérieux comme auparavant, juste le désir de se sentir plus proche de son homme…

Son Amour…

* * *

**FIN!**

Alors ?

Z'avez vu ?

Je me rattrape bien sur la fin mais le début est vraiment trash à mon goût…

Vous attendez pas à en voir d'autre de ce genre d'ici peu…

**Pitit teaser et demande de review en même temps :**

Duo, alangui, nu comme au premier jour dans l'eau limpide, lança un sourire narquois au beau brun de l'autre coté de la salle de bain mais il perdit toute sa prestance quand le petit bout de chou aux yeux d'émeraude dans ses bras l'éclaboussa copieusement, en gazouillant son bonheur…

Alors…envie de connaître la suite, hein ?

Oui je sais, c'est à ça que ça sert un teaser…

Et bien allez tout de suite voir

**1x2 égale…8 ?! **

(par Demonloulou et moi mais c'est sur son compte à elle )

**mais avant laissez une review ici !!!**


End file.
